The Avengers
by IGNOREtheWORLDandREAD
Summary: Steve messes up and he has to clean up afterwards but that's not it. He realises he has more to do then fix faults. In his journey of the discovery of this new world he discovers something.
1. Chapter 1

Steve was walking down the hallway in the dark, stumbling because he was tired. He descended down the flight of stairs without falling over, to his utter surprise. His hand reached for the panel where he had to input a passcode. The metal buttons were cold under his fingertips and he realised that in the buttons were indentations with the number on it. He had not realised that in the daylight. A high pitched tone beeped three times and the glass door slid silently open. To Steve, the air in the room felt colder than the rest of the house. He assumed it was because the garage door was open.  
Jarvis detected another being enter the room and turned a light on above where Steve was standing. "Damn…" he whispered, he'd been spotted.  
There was rustling at the far corner of the room. Another light turned on and Steve saw Tony. Tony looked extremely tired and confused. Steve just raised his arms in a shrug and gave a small smile.  
His shirt read 'free licks,' Tony stared at his shirt, longer than he needed to. He was looking at how the shirt loosely clung to his abs. He could see the outline of them.  
Steve realised Tony was taking longer to make a stupid remark than normal. The soldier began, "I was wondering.. If-

"Drink." Tony interrupted.  
"What?" Steve asked.  
"Drink." Tony repeated, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He walked from around his bench and fluently Steve turned around and they climbed the stairs with The Captain in pursuit.

Tony had been asleep at his desk and Steve could tell, easily. He had been working too hard lately. Maybe it was to distract him from everything, Steve thought. It was only logical.

Tony wouldn't talk about his problems. He cracks jokes to ignore the conundrum. Steve had to realise that Tony had his own ways of dealing with things, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be there. The captain felt responsible for everything, and felt the need to mend what had happened. If he couldn't be forgiven then he would try to make up for it in some way.

It was dark at the bar. "Jarvis, a little light please?" His voice was empty, from sleep deprivation probably. He seemed out of character, he wasn't his charming self. Steve felt slightly uncomfortable. It's unimaginable what little sleep can do to a person.

"Certainly sir." The robotic voice echoed in the room. The technology in Tony's house was extraordinary. It took Steve some getting used to.

Captain Rogers sat down at the bar stool and didn't say a word. He was unsure of how Tony would react, or if he would respond at all. "Would you like me to pour the drinks, sir?" Jarvis questioned.

"No."

"Sorry, sir."

Tony poured a Gin and Tonic for the both of them but remained behind his side of the bar. He was most comfortable there.  
It was wrong, all wrong. Tony hadn't said anything smart or witty. He hadn't even looked the man in the eyes. Steve felt the pressure and the guilt. It was seeping in and getting to him. Guilt could eat a person alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence had engulfed the area. Neither of them were speaking. Iron Man couldn't be bothered or damned, and Captain America was too afraid. He could battle against enemies and confidentially give orders but this, this wasn't his deck of cards. He didn't know where to start, or how to explain. He was even certain if he should speak at all, Tony would probably resent him either way.

When The Captain had gone down to check up on Tony, he did see how Tony looked at him. There must be some attraction. He was hoping for mutual feelings, but really how could he want that when really his forgiveness was what was needed.

"Look I need sleep so unless you're going to talk.." The end of his sentence was a mutter and Mr Stark looked down into his drink.

Steve's big blue eyes looked at the brown of Tony's, there was a spark when the light caught the liquid and reflected in his eye. It was fascinating but he winced when he saw the shadows under his eyes. How many nights had Tony stayed up, drinking, angry, sad and without sleep. All because of Steve.

Tony was turning away when he got no answer but Captain America saw his chance slipping away so he let out in a blurted fashion, "I'm sorry!"

A sigh came from Tony and his shoulders dropped, but Steve could only see his back. The intoxicated genius rubbed his forehead in pain. It was hard for him to think at the moment but he replied, "It's not your fault.." He glumly turned back towards him and slowly lifted his head to meet the other man's eyes.

It was hard for him to look. What Tony had gone through was a result of Steve's actions but it hadn't been his fault. It wasn't all him.. And in those gorgeous blue yes he could see pain. Steve knew what he did, and Tony knew he felt guilty for it.

"No.. Tony.. It's okay… I just want to know how I can make it up to you." He responded lightly.

"It wasn't you."

There was a hesitant pause and Steve looked away ashamed.

"Yes it was."

Tony's body locked up for a moment. He had been upset it was about what happened, not at The Captain because he believed it wasn't Steve's fault but needed time on his own. He wasn't angry with Steve previously but now.. Tony put down his drink and walked off.

In the distance Steve could hear Jarvis asking Tony something but it wasn't of his interest. Steve thought Tony knew, but clearly Tony had more faith in the man than there should have been. It was hard for him to admit it, he could have kept it a secret. Pepper's death could have all been 'not his fault.' There was no part of him that could have kept that a secret though. Tony had to know and this was now Steve's punishment. It was his fault.


End file.
